Snow removal from automobiles is often necessary, yet few tools are suited well to the task. A proper tool should include a scoop. Additionally, the scoop should be uniquely tapered for best snow gathering and removal. Also, a brush is often needed, especially in snow removal from windows. The present apparatus provides a scoop with relatively high rear wall and a bottom taper for best snow gathering into the scoop. The apparatus further provides a brush. The present apparatus also provides a button-controlled cavity handle which can be used to dispense salt or sand to aid in melting snow and ice and to aid with traction when needed.